Lies My Father Told
by ashleyt
Summary: AU. Candy. Mature
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lies My Father Told

**Author: **Ashleyt

**Summary: **How do you deal with the fact that the father you hated was loved by everyone else?

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Well besides this laptop and my DVD's.

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hello? Maria are you home?"

Snapping out of her momentary daze, Maria Deluca offered a sheepish smile to her co-worker and sort of friend IsabelWhitman. "I'm so sorry Iz, I wandered into my own world again"

Isabel eyed her wearily, "Are you okay? I know it's a couple of months since your mother passed but-"

"I'm okay" Maria snapped, interrupting. "Really"

Hurt flashed briefly on Isabel face but she quickly smiled and nodded. "I was just saying that it's time to go home now. TGIF and all. Bye"

With that, Maria's only friend walked stiffly away and shame rushed through Maria as she watched Isabel'sretreat. She had not meant to be brisk with Isabel and certainly didn't want to push away the only person in the world that cared enough to ask how she was doing.

Sighing, she collected her coat and jacket and checked her desk once more before leaving the small insurance agency she worked for as their full-time receptionist. It was a job she had taken the job out of necessity when money had been tight at home Only now she simply had nothing that warranted enough attention to make her look elsewhere for employment. Plus the job didn't require much; she answered the phone, sent faxes and wrote memos for the office. Rocket science, it was not.

Not that she was any good at that either. Maria never fancied herself as a good student. Her grades were decent enough but she never found any of her subjects to be stimulating, well except for hermusic class. Besides, what was she going to be what was she going to do with that, become a professional singer? That was never in her cards. So when it was time to go to college, she'd opted for a simple general management course at a local college so she could stay close to her mother and help when she was needed.

_Mom..._

Maria's life had never been a very Brady one but she'd rarely had complaints regardless. Her mother, Amy Deluca, had worked hard to provide for the both of them and made sure to tell her little girl how much she loved her as often as she could. So what if they missed some Christmases and if she didn't get the latest "it" product of the moment for her birthday Amy was never short on hugs, kisses or words of encouragement when it came to Maria. Or evenadvice for that matter.

_"Don't worry what others think of you, it's what you think of yourself that matters most"  
"You can accomplish anything you put your heart into. How do I know? Because that's what I believe and I'm always right"  
"In every situation there's a good and a bad. The only thing you should do is take the good and forget the bad. I got pregnant very young but that doesn't matter, because you are the good that came out of it. And for that I'll always be grateful"_

Hearing her mothers warm and always gentle voice brought tears to Maria's eyes. She was all Maria had and after she had passed, there'd been this emptiness and lonely void surrounding her heart. Wiping at the tears gently, Maria tried to shift her sad thoughts and turned on some music. Music was an escape, and had been for a long time. Amy called it music therapy. Whenever you felt your emotions spiralling out of control, simply pick the song to best match your mood and sing along to it at the top of your lungs.

Knowing the CD already inside of her Jetta's CD player, Maria quickly selected song number ten. The smooth sounds of Kelly Clarkson drifted around her.

_Hear me  
Hear me _

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening? 

Making sure to pay attention to the road ahead of her, Maria lost herself in the lyrics. Her fear of never finding anyone, of being lonely and her never ending self-doubt exploded to the surface, and she sang at the top of her lungs word for word.

_I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?_

The truth was that Maria was very much alone. She had never had close friends, spending most of her high school years working to help out at home. And the friends that she had were more or less artificial. It was hard to let people in when you weren't sure of yourself. That fear kept most people at a distance and ended most of the relationships she'd been in. But deep down inside Maria wanted to have someone, anyone that she could confide in. A person she wouldn't hesitate to keep things fromfor fear that she would alienate herself. Someone she had no doubt would love her unconditionally.

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?_

Pulling her car into her apartment complex, Maria directed her car to her underground parking space. Not missing a single lyric she pulled into her space and pulled up the brake.

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_

Letting the last of the lyrics wash over her, Maria sat in silence. Her emotions were still shaky but she felt better than she had before. Felt a sense of release that came after a strong emotional song was finished. Wiping at the wetness on her face, Maria checked her make-up and feeling satisfied that her tears hadn't completely ruined her make-up she grabbed her stuff and headed for the elevator to the main level.

She hopped off the elevator grabbed her mail and than continued on her way to her apartment. She tossed her coat, mail andhandbag on to her sofa and hopped into the bathroom. After showering and putting on her pyjamas, Maria hung up her coat in the closet, placed her purse in her room and opened her mail.

_Hmm...another credit card? Like I don't owe enough money!  
A new Cosmo! 'Sex fantasies to spice up any relationship'...that's definitely a must read for later  
Evans and Summers Law Firm?_

Curious, Maria opened the letter with her handy letter opener unsure what to expect. She hoped she wasn't being sued, though what she would be sued for was a mystery in itself. Her eyes widening in disbelief and shock as she began to read.

_Dear Ms. Deluca,  
_

_We regret to inform you of the passing of your father, Thomas Menton. Your presence is required in the reading of his will and estate in Roswell, New Mexico. Accompanied by this letter is an information sheet with the date, time and directions for both the funeral and reading. _

Once again we express our sorrow deep condolences at the untimely death of Thomas.  


_Philip Evans_

**We regret to inform you of the passing of your father **

Passing of your father

Your father 

Than everything went black.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Driving down the deserted highway, Maria gripped the steering wheel tightly, wondering if the last twenty-four hours were all just a simple nightmare instead of the harsh reality of an unfair world. It seemed almost coincidental that shortly after the death of her beloved mother she would be notified about the death of the bastard whose sperm had created her.

She had dreamed of the day, as a little girl, when her father would come and save her mother and her from the poverty and hardships they faced.

Her dreams were always the same. He would drive up to her house in his black limousine (sometimes it would be white) as she played outside with the local children. He would open the door and somehow locate her, his kin (and somehow know who she was), out of the group. A smile would grace his face and he would run towards her scooping her up in his arms and holding her close. She would hear him whisper in her ear "Maria, it's been so long since the last time I've seen you. I'm your daddy and I've come to take you and mommy home". Somehow her mother would be also be around (doing a multitude of "motherly" activities) and run towards the pair, hugging them close. As a child, Maria would hope and pray for this moment. The chance when she could be a part of a real family.

Now, she was an orphaned adult, too bitter and cynical to believe that fantasies could everturn into areality.

_Fairytales are for the innocent_

Reflecting on the phone call she 'd made after she had come to, Maria was still unsure of her decision. She'd wondered at the time if she should call her boss and take some time off work to drive to some hick town called Roswell for the funeral of the man she despised? Than deciding that the idea itself was ludicrous, she'd resolved to stay firm to her gut and tell Mr. Evan's that she wasn't interested.

Maybe if Philip Evans hadn't been such a nice and concerned man, she might have been able to say "thanks but no thanks". Instead, she felt the honesty of his concern and understanding in her lack of remorse for the death of her father. She remembered the tears that slid slowly down her cheek at the warmth she felt that this strange man (who was a lawyer for goodness sakes!) felt genuine compassion. So she'd agree to drive to Roswell for the funeral.

Reading the 'Welcome to Roswell' her prior hesitation resurfaced.

_What was she getting herself into?_

Following the instructions Phillip had recited to her over the phone, Maria easily located the only motel in town. She quickly requested and paid for a room for 2 days, not sure of her plans for the rest of her week free from work.

She unpacked the meagre items she had taken with her and began to investigate her temporary refuge for the next couple of days. She wasn't exactly staying in a Hilton and the cracked walls and stained carpet were enough to make her wish she had been able to afford something nicer. She wearily eyed her bed, and climbed on top of it for a closer look. She sniffed and touched every square inch of her bed sheet and mattress, finding it acceptable she stretched out on her back, wanting something else to distract her from the thoughts she had been obsessing over for what felt like an eternity.

Sighing she sat up, and looked at the clock. It read that it was only 10:15 pm.

Knowing what awaited her if she stayed, Maria grabbed her jacket and some cash and went in search of some temporary peace of mind. Hopping into her car, she decided to drive around town, sure that she would find a place for her to drown her sorrows and forget for a while. Ten minutes later, at the other end of town, Maria was slightly frustrated as she remembered that she wasshe was in Roswell and not the big city, so her options would be severely limited.

Sighing in defeat she stopped at the only place open tonight. An Irish pub named Lick Of The Irish which screamed yee-haw more than anything else.

_Well, Deluca you wanted to go out so beggars can't be choosers! _

Making sure to grab her cell phone and tuck it out of sight, just in case, Maria squared her shoulders and marched into the pub, hoping no one would notice just how scared and nervous she was about being in an unfamiliar town, alone. As she walked in, she walked straight to the bar and after a quick inspection sat down on a wobbly pea green stool.

A plump woman greeted her with flaming red hair from behind the bar. Dressed in a top way too tight and more make-up than the entire cast of a soap opera, the woman regarded Maria with a fake smile, "What'll it be?"

Not sure of the woman's problem with her, Maria hesitantly, "Uh, do you have wine?"

"Wine?" She laughed, "Dearie this isn't wine county or some la-di-da city. This is Roswell and we have beer, gin, rum and whisky"

"Oh, um. Can you give me a second than? Thanks"

Not concerned with disguising it, the bartender rolled her eyes and moved to the next patron.

Shrugging off the negativity, Maria rolled around on her stool, looking over the bar as she decided on her choice of drink. It was like most bars she'd been in, dark with the slight sound of music as a background to the patrons. There were many men here, and only five women including herself, yet it was obvious that the women were here with men of their own.

Jealousy slid through her and she put a clamp on it, knowing that now was not the time to feel sorry or self-pity. As she gave herself a reprimanding, Maria felt the sensation of being watched. She glanced around the bar, hoping to appear casual as she tracked the source of her unease.

Well, not unease really. But a sense of anticipation Like her next move would be monumental to what was to come for her. It was than that she locked gazes with a pair of the most mesmerizing dark eyes she had ever seen. It was like time slowed with only Maria and this stranger not affected but stuck just the same. She pulled in a gush of air and felt her heat beat increase.

It wasn't so much the fact that he was staring at her but what she read in his eyes. A swirl of lusty promises and yet... something much more. Startled, Maria shook herself out of her trance and twirled around on her stool.

"I'll have some whisky please?"

After nursing another glass of whisky, Maria felt safe to leave the bar. She'd stayed glued to her stool too afraid to move; for fear that her mystery man would make some attempt to contact her. Slapping what she hoped to be an adequate amount of money onto the counter topshe slipped out as quickly and calmly as she could. Once she reached the outside of the bar, she sighed in relief.

The tingling sensation she'd experienced from that man was unnerving. Not only because she was not used to such feral male attention but because she'd had flashes of hot nights with sweaty flesh.

Though not a virgin, Maria had only had sex with one guy and from what she could recall it hadn't exactly been spectacular. In fact, it had been as stimulating as remedial science class.

Groping for her keys in her purse, she located her car and bent to unlock it when she felt a familiar gaze.

"Heading out so soon?" A deep voice inquired.

Maria wanted very much to ignore this man by jumping into her car and putting as much distance between the two of them as she possible could but she'd been raised better than that so instead she put on her best smile and turned around.

_My GOD_...

He was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. Before in the bar, where he'd been so far, she'd found herself stuck gazing into his luminous eyes so she hadn't given the rest of him much thought. He easily towered over her at 6 feet 2 with broad shoulders and a powerful frame that made the girl parts of her scream in excitement. His hair was cut short around his ears and he had about two days growth stubble on his face that was oddly at place. Mouth dry Maria, found herself unable to close her mouth.

"Are you new to town?" He attempted again, scratching at his eyebrow.

She closed her mouth and reopened it, still unable to speak.

"You okay? Did you have too much to drink?"

This time she cleared her throat loudly and gave speaking another try. "No"

He arched an eyebrow, "No to question 1,2,3, none or all of the above?"

Blushing (and grateful for the shadow of dark) Maria needed to redeem herself before she ended up sounding like a ditz.

"Yes to #1 and #2 and a no to the last question" She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, you uh startled me".

"That was not my intent"

"What was your intent?" She asked confused.

His response was a slow grin that raised goose bumps along her skin. Her eyes widened a bit as she pictured herself naked on her car with this man standing above her, kissing his way down her- Snapping out of her fantasy, Maria blushed deeply.

"I think you know what my intentions are", she heard his whisper softly in her ear. Shivering slightly, Maria was unsure of how he came to be so close to her but was too caught up in their moment to care.

"What makes you think I care for your intentions?" She challenged instead defiantly, wondering where she had gotten the nerve.

He blew in her ear and she bit her lip to stifle her moan. "I knew from the moment I saw you, that you'd be mine" Than he moved slightly and captured her lips.

Maria sighed under his ministrations and in the beginning allowed him to dominate her mouth. It was when she opened her mouth to his that she began to move her tongue. And it quickly became a battle for supremacy more than a simple kiss. Grasping at his shirt, she pulled as close as she possibly could want to feel every inch of his body against her own.

He tasted like a unique blend of sweet and spicy that Maria hadn't known she'd craved until now. Wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close, she felt his hands grasp her ass and raise her against him until she hit the jackpot. Trembling from the feel of his arousal, Maria dove deeper into the kiss, absentlywondering why she had never been kissed like this before. Like, a starving man was devouring her.

Pulling back from the kiss, he panted as he said, "I have my own place above the bar, and we'll continue this there".

Nodding, Maria allowed her to be settled back on her feet and pulled towards another entrance at the side of the bar she had missed before. Two flights of stairs later, Maria found herself in a spacious apartment that was more homely than the man appeared to be.

_What am I thinking_...? Flashed through her mind as the door shut behind her sealing her fate. The fog of lust lifted slightly as Maria questioned her actions. Than he pulled her close and resumed the red-hot kiss from the parking lot and Maria focused on his mouth touching hers. Than on his hands touching her.

And soon she was touching him. Unbuttoning his shirt and placing her hands through the slight hair on his chest, feeling his hot skin underneath her palms as her hands moved southward. He had already pulled her top over her head (without breaking their kiss) and was already pulling her pants down her hips when she placed her hands on his belt buckle.

He froze and muttering an oath, lifted her up and into a sitting position on his couch. He had his shirt and both of their pants, socks and shoes off in no time and stood before her in his naked glory.

And man was there a lot of glory to see.

_A lot_

Licking her lips as she eyed his penis, she stared up at him innocently as he growled and lifted her up to carry her into his bedroom. Sighing at the skin-to-skin contact, Maria placed small kisses on his mouth.

Once they reached their final destination, he dumped Maria onto the bed and instead of following suite; he stood back to look at her.

Unashamed and incredibly turned on, Maria raised her hands over her head to grasp the headboard and spread her legs. She was hotter than she had ever been in her life and felt that the only cure was to have this stranger with the beautiful eyes inside her as soon as possible.

He smirked at her eagerness and placed a warm hand on her breast. He caressed the tip softly causing Maria to arch into his hand. She cried out when he replaced his hand with his mouth. Than practically screamed when his other hand found her mound.

"Do you want me here?" He rasped

Maria could only moan in response as she quivered at the touch of his hand on her slit.

"Do you want me?"

His hand started slowly tracing the sensitive flesh before sliding a lone finger into her heat, causing Maria to buck.

"Do you want me?" He asked again.

"Yes!" She cried.

That seemed to be the answer he was looking for and than he gave Maria what she really wanted. It was the most intense feeling she had ever experienced. His movements weren't gentle, they were hard and fast and hit every single zone Maria knew she had and some she'd just discovered.

One of his hands gripped her ass as he pounded into her, while the other was laced with one of hers on his headboard. It was almost as if he were branding her by thrusting as deeply into her as he could. Maria wasn't sure of where he ended and she began and as her climax grew nearer she lost herself.

"Open your eyes" He ordered.

Struggling at first, Maria soon complied and she found herself once again trapped by his chocolate brown gaze.

"Mine" He growled.

Than she exploded, screaming her release. Her climax set of his and he roared his own release. She felt him everywhere, like his very being had combined with hers, so every pore and every fibre of her being was no longer hers but theirs instead.

They lay like that for some time, and she took comfort in being held by another human being. It was a different comfort than the one her mother had provided but felt as important. There was something about this man...

He grunted and probably remembering her small frame, rolled onto his back pulling her onto him. No words were spoken, and Maria quickly fell into what was a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

Waking to the sun on her face, Maria recalled that she was supposed to do something today. And than she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't back in her apartment, in her own bed but instead in an unfamiliar place.

The musky scent on the bed brought back the memories of the night before and she flushed as she recalled the times within the night that he'd woken her up for a repeat. Never in her life had she thought that she, Maria Deluca, would be the type to incite such passion in a man. She barely got dates as it was. The thoughts of what she had done and what she had allowed him to do to her caused her entire body to flush.

Feeling the emptiness on the bed beside her, she squelched her disappointment and rolled over to view the time. It was 10:20am. The nagging feeling that she was supposed to do something returned and so Maria crawled out of bed and went in search of her companion and her clothes.

After searching the spare bedroom, study, kitchen and living room, Maria found all of her clothes but not her mystery man. Telling herself she should be relieved to have avoided the awkwardness of a one-night stand (which she told herself that last night obviously was) she checked to make sure she was presentable and left the apartment. Hoping that the apartment would be safe unlocked in this small town, she found her car and drove herself back to her motel.

Throughout her drive back, she tried to remember what today was.

It was as she parked her car in the parking spot that she remembered her reason for being in Roswell.

_How could I forget? But than again, I did go out last night to forget about this mess..._

And she was already 30 minutes late! Hurrying to shower and make herself as presentable as possible, Maria hopped back into her Jetta and alternated reading Philip Evan's instructions while navigating the streets safely. Due to Roswell'ssmall size, she found the church relatively quickly and stepped out of the vehicle.

A sense of dread went through her as she stared at the church. This was not something Maria had ever envisioned herself going through, which was another display of the cruel hands of fate. She was late so she hurried into the church, quietly.

Thankful for the protective nature of her sunglasses to the curious gazes of the people already seated, Maria quickly snagged a seat in the surprisingly filled church. She encountered face after face off sadness and grief, which meant that the death of her father was indeed felt by many.

She noticed a weeping blonde dressed in black that must have been the widow, beside her sat a blonde girl about Maria's age with red-rimmed eyes. Next to the girl was a man who was oddly familiar and with a start Maria realized that he was her stranger from last night. However before she could get the time to think about it, someone took the seat next to her.

"Maria Deluca?" A male voice asked softly.

She shifted to look at the only person who would know she was in town and why. Philip Evans looked as friendly as he sounded on the phone. He had kind eyes and greying dark hair.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept," She whispered back.

"It's okay" He replied still whispering, "The eulogy was just given so I assume they'll have a couple more speakers and than we'll be off for the reading of the will"

She nodded and he patted her shoulder before returning to his previous seat, she than tuned into what the Father was currently saying.

"It is truly a sad time. Not only have we lost a husband and a father but we have lost the spirit of this town. Thomas Menton, or Honest Tom as he was mostly known around town, was never short on smiles or kind words or charity. I would like to ask for those who have been touched by Honest Tom to come up and share those good memories with us"

_Honest Tom?_

A pretty brunette approached the stage and wiped at her eyes before sharing her story. "I was eleven when my parents died. I had no living relatives nearby and the ones that were far away didn't want me. I was scared and frightened and terribly lonely. Deciding that since no one else wanted me than it wouldn't matter where I lived and I ran away. I ran as fast as I could and wasn't watching where I was going so naturally I tripped and fell, scrapping my knee pretty badly. I was too stubborn to run back for help so I sat there on that filthy ground crying. That's when Tom found me. I remember what he said word for word. He told me "Little girls don't deserve to be alone, no matter how clumsy they were". Than he took me in to meet with the Parker's who had been unable to have children of their own. He gave them daughter and me a home"

She covered her mouth as she started to cry again, "Now he's gone but he gave me the best family in the world so I'll never be alone"

Maria watched the brunette sob as another brunette, a male one, escorted her and another person took her place on the podium. One by one, the mourners came to the podium to speak of a warm, kind and giving man. They were actually in awe of this person and seemed to all have this grand, larger than life image of him.

What kind of person was he? Honest Tom with the big heart for everyone he met or the cold bastard who knocked up her mother and left them to survive?

Maria's temper started to flare as she heard the praises and awe that were rewarded to a man who didn't deserve them. How dare he? How dare they? They didn't know what kind of person he was. They didn't watch her mother fade away as her illness claimed more and more of her everyday. They didn't see a little girl crying because she didn't have a real family like the "normal" kids in school.

They didn't know!

Pushing her glasses on top of her head, she felt her tears begin. Not tears of mourning but angry tears that he were being attributed to Sainthood when he wasn't worthy of it. Any of it.

The calm words of the Father floated around her "Is there anyone who would like to say something about Honest Tom?"

They didn't know echoed in her head.

Maria stood up and walked towards the podium

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Too far lost in the emotions that were on overdrive Maria lowered the mike at the podium and began to speak.

"I know, most of you are probably wondering 'who's this strange blonde and what's her relation to...Honest Tom'. Well I'd like you to know the Thomas Menton I knew, before I even knew his name was Thomas Menton. It starts with a little girl".

She closed her eyes, and grasped onto the small amount of control she had left to steady her voice before opening her eyes to continue.

"This little girl had a mother but no father. So while other little girls had night time stories read to them, she went to sleep, some nights without dinner, because her mother was working a double shift at the diner. While other girls had grandparents to visit on weekends and holidays, she stayed home alone because her mother's parents disowned their daughter when they found out she'd been knocked up and deserted and her mother was busy working at whatever seasonal job she picked up that year. When other girls went on Father-Daughter camping trips, she stayed behind all alone"

She skimmed the crowed, taking in the interested expressions on the faces of everyone there and a distracting pair of chocolate brown eyes...

"When this little girl's mother died after a lengthy battle with cancer, this little girl had no one. She had no mom, no dad and was alone in the world without purpose but full of rage and anger and hate towards the man who was supposed to be there. She was filled with questions and no answers.

Like maybe her mother wouldn't have worked so hard, so when the cancer came she wouldn't have been too tired and depleted to fight for her life. Or maybe if they'd had financial help, her mother would have been able to have regular doctor visits so they could have caught the tumour sooner. Maybe than that little girl wouldn't have had to grow up as quickly as she watched her mother struggle so hard to survive only to fade away as she lost her hair, her strength, her cheer and her life.

My mother wouldn't have died if he was there"

She cleared her throat and continued

"I know you're wondering what this has to do with Thomas Menton. But it occurred to me after the many kind words said to this, man, that it was time that you all knew the truth. My father was Thomas Menton and I hate him. For me, but mostly for Amy Deluca who is no longer with me. So, next time that you recall a warm thought about "Honest Tom" remember that he was the one who killed my mother"

As the crowd reacted, Maria pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and walked out of the church. Her walk quickly turned into a jog and soon she was running back to the safety of her car. Suddenly nauseous, she threw-up in the bushes behind the parking lot and sat in the grass as she wiped at her mouth no longer nauseous but feeling sick to her soul all the same.

The tears started softly, sobs replacing them. Hand over mouth, drawn on her knees, Maria let the salty tears cascade down her cheek as she let her emotions out.

She cried for her mother. She cried for the little girl that she would never return to. And she cried for the bitter adult she was turning into.

At least before the letter, she lived with the knowledge that even though she didn't have a father he was still out there. Now she was truly all alone. And the worst thing was that she had thought she was over any hurt he could inflict on her, that she was somehow immune to the pain over not having him there.

She now knew that he had simply not wanted her. He was there for a church full of people and God knows who else, yet he couldn't be there for his daughter.

Was there something so bad about her that he left and stayed away?

_Am I that unlovable?_

She had to get out of this town; she had to be somewhere far away from Honest Tom and his cookie cutter image. Anywhere where she didn't feel like the disgusting bastard daughter that had been defected before birth.

Forcing herself to escape, Maria got to her feet and walked over to her car.

"That was quite a show you put on"

She didn't turn around, she knew who it was. That voice would probably stay with her forever.

"It wasn't meant to be a show, it was the truth"

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm to turn her around, and searched her face for deceit.

"I'm not lying" She snapped.

"I know"

"I'm sorry about your mother"

She scoffed in disbelief, "No you're not. I'm the villain here, the bastard who came and tarnished the grand image of your town's hero. Most people in there are bad talking me as we speak, including your girlfriend I bet"

"Girlfriend" He echoed "Oh you mean Tess? She's not my girlfriend, just my best friend"

"It doesn't matter what she is. I don't care and I have to go" She turned to unlock her car and get the hell out of dodge when she heard

"What are you running away from?"

Whirling around she looked in disbelief at this man who she shared her most intense emotional and physical experience with, who still didn't get it.

"I'm not running away, I don't belong here.

I don't belong anywhere"

Not waiting for a response, she got into her car and drove back to her motel

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She started packing up when she entered her room, with the single hope of getting out of Roswell as soon as possible.

Her cell phone rang and after a quick debate she answered it "Hello?"

"Maria, we need you at the reading of the will" Philip's calm voice said through her phone line.

"Why?"

"As a beneficiatiary, you're required to be at the reading"

"What? A beneficiary? Why?"

"We'll start when you arrive, and you'll have the answers to those questions. Do you still have the address for my office?"

Maria plopped down on her bed in defeat, "Yes, I'll be right there"

"We'll be ready to begin when you arrive"

Hanging up her cell phone, Maria covered her face with her hands. Her thoughts were frantic and were overriding the slim control she had over her sanity. She wanted to lie back in her own bed and stay there until she wasn't a complete mess.

A couple of years would do...

Instead she rose off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before leaving. At her present state she felt too raw and dirty to face the world. After her shower she used a hand towel to clean off the mirror to glance at her reflection.

Who was this girl?

The person staring back at her looked older than her twenty-two years. With pale skin, lifeless eyes and a mouth that hadn't smiled in a long time. She turned away sharply, hating that she existed in this state with no choice but to trudge along, hoping for the good that she'd always believed to follow the bad.

Making sure to get dressed and groomed as quickly as possible, Maria was ready in no time. She tried to keep her thoughts light and instead of reflecting on the funeral from the morning, she wondered about Thomas's will.

What could he have possibly left her?

He hadn't felt the need to give her anything before. Squashing the small glimmer of hope, Maria reminded herself that she didn't care. Anything he wanted to give her now was too little, too late.

With this determination, Maria parked and entered the law office. After speaking with the secretary, Maria was escorted to a conference room. As she entered, all eyes were on her. She noticed the widow from earlier, who'd changed into a stylish, black suit. The blonde, Tess, was unchanged and sat next to her stranger.

At the frowns on the faces of the two women, it was evident that she was an unwelcome guest. She didn't bother to discern the questioning in her strangers eyes.

"Ah, Maria" Philip Evans welcomed with a smile "Now, that you're here we can begin". Remembering her manners, she smiled in response and took her place in the seat two chairs down from the widow.

She looked at and around the rectangular table they were seated at. Philip sat at the head with documents spread out in front of him. To his left sat Tess and the stranger, to his right sat the widow and Maria.

"The last will and testament from Thomas William Menton, was revised a couple of weeks before his death. It states that his home on Creek Hill Crescent belongs to his wife Naomi Menton, as well as a sum of seventy thousand dollars"

Naomi's body straightened as she received the news.

"To, Tess Menton he leaves approximately two point five million dollars"

"To Michael Guerin, he leaves his entire car collection, including his '57 Harley Davidson"

"To Maria Deluca, I leave the remaining portion of my estate which totals five point four million. I know that I don't deserve anything from you but I hope that this money brings you happiness. Accompanying it will be a tape that hopefully will answer any questions you have. I'm sorry that I wasn't the dad you needed and deserved"

"What?"

"Maria?"

Ignoring them Maria sat shell-shocked. Money. More money than she could have possibly dreamed of. "All my life, my mother struggled to take care of us. And he always had this money just sitting in a dusty bank, instead of taking care of his responsibility. "All this time" she said out loud.

"Naomi, take Tess home. Maria, I hope you take a look at this tape" Philip Evan's said pulling her out of her daze.

"You've been nice to me...why?"

"I've been best friends with your father for a long time and there wasn't a time that he didn't speak about you or show me pictures of you growing up over the years. You may not feel he cared for you and it's understandable because you didn't know that he was keeping an eye on you. He loved your mother so much but he was married to Naomi and she was pregnant with Tess. If he left her he'd be disowned and then he wouldn't be able to provide for Amy or Noami, so he made a choice. In our circles, we don't get divorced and Naomi was a good wife who didn't deserve that type of stigma attached to her. He's regretted the decision since then and Amy was adamant that once he made his choice there was no going back"

"He sent her letters and even though Amy didn't tell him where you were living she sent him pictures when he begged for them. He was so proud of the woman you were growing up to be and proud to call you his daughter"

Sadness lined Philip Evan's eyes but there was something else there. It seemed a dimmer of hope was alive as well. Hope that Maria would somehow change her mind about her absent father?

_Not Likely_

"Take this tape and watch it, you'll find out everything you need to know and hopefully find the closure you need" He placed the tape before her and cleared his throat "I'd suggest you take it but the decision is completely up to you. I will say this: Tom was a great man who made many mistakes. But I'll always be proud to say he was my best friend". He exited the room quietly leaving Maria to the decision at hand.

Staring at the tape, she thought of the things she'd learned in Roswell. What was the truth? Did she really have this father who had to stay away or was he the heartless man she'd always believed him to be? Confused and emotionally drained, Maria left the tape. She hesitated slightly as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She glanced at the tape lying on Philip's desk but in the end she'd made her choice.

As she walked outside into the brilliant Roswellian sunshine, she thought about things. Life mostly, but also her plans, her future. What did it have in store for her? It was clear she needed to make changes. The was no happiness to be found if she went back home to the mundane existence she'd sleep-walked through. But if she couldn't go home than where was she to go?

Pretty much anywhere, now that she didn't have to care about money. But what was the use of having that kind of money if she couldn't enjoy it with family or friends or...a lover. Money solved all types of problems but loneliness.

Sighing she hopped back into her Jetta and drove to her motel room.

Well at least she could now afford an upgrade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria was just about to sink into her new bed when she heard the knock on her hotel room. Puzzled, as she didn't remember telling anyone she'd switched to a better hotel she went to the door. It was probably a maid or something.

Surprise, wonderment and something much deeper went through her as she opened the door to reveal none other than Michael.

Regaining her composure, she asked "What do you want?"

"You forgot this tape" He replied pulling his hand up to give it to her.

She stared at the tape and fought her opposing internal opinions.

To take the tape or not? She remembered what Philip had said to her and how it connected to her future, the future she wanted.

She reached out to grab the tape, a symbolic gesture she was sure would have a drastic effect on her life. "Thanks"

Ignoring the connection she could feel between them, she fought hard to maintain her calm composure "Is that it?"

Michael opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, her heart leapt as she waited. Then he closed his mouth and shook his head. Disappointment spread through her, though what did she have to be disappointed about she questioned.

Instead he said "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow" She said, not sure when she was leaving but knowing it would be best to end whatever it was that they shared. Feeling cowardly, Maria needed to retreat to rethink her situation and this man, whom she'd only known for such a short time period, seemed to have this effect on her. He made her want more than she had ever had. Made her hope, which was dangerous. Hope had only disappointed her in the past, why should she go through it again?

No this needed to end right now before she got in too deep. With more strength than she thought she possessed Maria looked Michael in the eye, determined to end things. "Good-bye Michael"

Michael sighed but nodded his acceptance "Maria- good-bye" and turned around to walk away.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"The doctor's tell me I probably won't survive much longer" He coughed into a napkin. "My heart is too weak and I've lost too much blood to operate. I had hoped to be able to say hello to you face-to-face...".

Sadness marred the face of Tom, a face that while not one she'd been accustomed to, had the same nose and eyes. A face she could relate to her own.

"Hello, Maria. I want to say that you've become a beautiful young woman, Except for the eyes, you look exactly like your mother" A wistful smile appeared on his face as he remembered "I loved her. She had so much fire and passion. And she was very loyal to what she believed in. And until I ruined everything, she believed in me."

A coughing fit seemed to take over his entire frame and Maria felt strangely compassionate towards her father. He was pale and lacked the healthy glow that she'd seen in the huge picture at his funeral. He looked like a dying man.

"The problem was that I had just married Naomi. It wasn't a marriage built on the foundation of love or romance but rather a business merger between our families. We respected each other and had always been comfortable so it had never been a hardship to be in a loveless marriage that is until I met Amy.

If I had thought I'd lived, I was mistaken. Your mother was a breath of fresh air and like a drowning man I couldn't get enough. Then she told me she was pregnant with you.

When I found out she was pregnant, I was scared. I can admit that I was a selfish bastard as I couldn't admit to my family and Naomi of what I'd done. Than Naomi became pregnant and she was so happy..."

He his eyes seemed to sparkle as he steadied his voice, "She was a good woman who didn't deserve the way I'd treated her. The types of circles we'd lived all of our lives within wouldn't be too kind to her or our child if I'd left. And honestly, I had my family's reputation to think about. So I stayed.

I told Amy that we couldn't be together but that I would make sure that she and our child would always be taken care of. She was upset and than soon that turned into anger. She told me if I wasn't going to follow through on my promise to be with her than how could she believe that I'd take care of her financially. I'd made my choice so she made hers and left.

I later found her through a private investigator that I'd hired but it was too late for my apologies. Amy was too proud to ask for help raising you. She sent me pictures from time to time; from whatever city you two happened to be living in at the time. It wasn't enough but we were both too foolish and stubborn to change our situations.

I wish I'd been there for you during her illness. To be by her side before she-"

He paused and his face contorted in pain. A single tear sliding down his cheek.

Maria watched in awe as he fought for control over his emotions, she felt a sense of solidarity to this man. His pain for her mother's death was a feeling she had been living with and she could feel it drawing them closer, even in his death.

"She loved and raised you. I wish that I could have been there for you too. Don't make the same mistakes concerning the people you love.

Please live for yourself. Be happy.

Good-bye, Maria"

Watching the screen fade to black, Maria turned off the television.

Laying back into the bed, she felt weird. Strange. She was still sad but the anger she'd been holding on to was gone. It left an empty void within her but she felt lighter and for the first time in a long time, Maria felt something else.

She felt hope.

* * *

Hours later, Maria found herself outside of a pub. She was stuck on the outside, wondering for the hundredth time what she was thinking. She had been second guessing her decision and then third guessing that decision, which pretty much just left her standing outside, alone and in the dark.

Maria was tired of being sad. She was tired of feeling lonely. And God damn it she was tired of going without the things she wanted.

And right now she wanted Michael Guerin. For how long, she wasn't sure. She had a feeling he wasn't the type of man you could walk away from. And somehow that felt right.

But her insecurities were still preventing her from opening the door.

_What if he laughed and told her he was only into one-night stands?_

_What if she walked on him and another woman?_

_What if..._

What if he didn't want her?

Lost in her mental debate she missed the sound of the door opening. What she couldn't miss was the voice that warmed her and made her feel surprisingly safe.

"Maria?"

"Michael"

Self-consciously, she wrapped her arms around her waist, unsure of what to say. A lock of her hair fell to cover her face and he reached out to wrap it around her ear. Green eyes connecting with brown ones as the air sizzled around them. Neither moved, than in sync they came together in a kiss that started simple but soon became much more.

As her hands found his hair, his hands found her waist and pulled her upwards so her legs wrapped around his waist. Michael moved her with ease to his apartment door and then up the stairs while her lips trailed a path from his mouth and down his stubble cheek.

As soon as they were in private he pulled apart and set Maria back on her unsteady feet.

Standing in front of her, he studied her eyes. "Do you want this?"

Feeling self-conscious again Maria nervously started to talk, "I'm not, like this. I don't speak to strange men I meet in the bar. I don't kiss them in darkly lit parking lots and I certainly don't follow them up to their apartments."

"I didn't think you did" Was his reply

"And I don't take chances"

He was silent as he waited for her to finish.

"I, I." Hating that she was unable to say what she felt, Maria turned away. She thought about her mom again. Happy, pain-free and now in peace. Her thoughts turned to Tom, her father. And his words to her.

**Be happy**

Feeling strong enough to do this, she faced Michael. "There's something about you. Something that makes me feel safe, and protected, like you care about me. And even though we've only know each other for a short time, I do feel that you care about me.

Like I care about you.

So, I'm taking a chance and standing before you, asking you to take a chance on me."

Happiness flashed across his face before he schooled his expression with a simple smirk. "It's glad to know you want me too, Deluca. It saves me from following you tomorrow"

Maria was stunned "What?" She closed her mouth. Then opened it and closed it again. As she was about to open her mouth yet again, Michael placed a single finger over it, silencing her.

"I have a feeling that we should be discussing this some more but I would really rather you kiss me right now"

Nodding, Maria smiled, her world may not be perfect and this surely wasn't the Disney ending you'd expect but at least she was feeling as if it the simple thought of being happy was an option or a possibility for once.

Standing on her tiptoes she did as she was told.

TBC...


	6. Epilogue

**Note:** So this is the end. I'm sorry it took so long but I had trouble with the ending. This story was meant to be short and open ended so don't be mad that it wasn't wrapped up nicely. As always feedback is appreciated, so thanks to those who took the time to let me know that you enjoy this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Waking up, wrapped tightly in Michael's arms was new but she wasn't complaining. After making love, they'd lain together and spoke about practically everything that came to mind. It was refreshing to be able to share her thoughts and her feelings with someone else. She laughed when he told her about growing up, and she glowed when she shared her happiest memories of growing up with her hippy mom.

Than later on after drifting off to sleep, she'd woven up to his hot mouth and even hotter touch. He'd made love with a tenderness that stole her breath away. With soft caresses and gentle touches that made her feel precious.

It would be too easy to fall in love with Michael Guerin.

She stretched and slipped out of bed. After using the bathroom she returned to find him awake, lying on his back with an arm covering his face.

"Morning"

"Morning"

No longer unsure she crawled back into bed and into his arms.

He kissed her forehead, "You sure, you're up to this?"

"Yes"

Lying there together, she felt invincible. Like there were no challenges she could not overcome.

"Let's go"

Okay, so she wasn't invincible. Not even close.

Maria hesitated at the door of a house; she never thought she'd see. She turned to her Jetta where Michael sat, watching her. He smiled, letting her know he believed in her.

Breathing deeply, she squared her shoulders and knocked loudly knowing there was no turning back now.

The door opened, and Maria looked into a face similar to hers. Rounding up her courage, she smiled. "Hi, Tess. I, didn't mean to bother you I just wanted to know-"

Tess stared at her, uncertainty, anger, sadness and fear flashed in her blue eyes. Maria could relate to those feelings, she'd been consumed by them for so long. But she realized that in order to be happy you had to let it go. It was a waste to have hate in your heart and it prevented you from living. Maria wanted to live and in order to do that she needed peace with the memory of her father ghost.

"I wanted to know more about Thomas-Tom." She reached out and held her hand out as a symbol of moving forward, for both of them.

Tears in her eye, Tess didn't take her hand but she nodded and moved aside to allow Maria entrance.

She searched the walls of the house trying to get a reading or a feeling about the people who lived here. There were pictures of him all over the house. There were pictures with his family and friends, full of smiles and the glow that comes from loving your life.

_Was that a lie?_

She remembered the video message, he mentioned he loved her mother and seemed sincere. She believed he did care for her mother and that was as far as she was going to debate that issue.

_Or could that be__ the lie?_

She stopped facing Tess, all blonde and pretty and staring back at her with red-rimmed eyes full of unshed tears. She stood like an Amazon, well if an Amazon were 5 foot 1, hands fisted at her sides.

"My father was a great man who loved me and my mother"

_Did it matter?_

"He was a great man" Tess said with more force, as if to not only convince Maria but herself as well.

And that's when it hit her, the truth that even though she was standing here surrounded by everything that was the opposite of what she'd always believed to be the truth, that didn't make them a lie.

_T__he truth is_

"What we need to believe" Maria muttered. It was obvious that right now, Tess needed to believe that her father was the man she'd thought he was and that everything else was a lie, when she was really just lying to herself.

_The lie was easier to accept._

Tess continued to staring at her with uncertainly, anger, sadness and fear radiating around her. Maria could relate to those feelings, she'd been consumed by them for so long but the important thing that she was learning was that it was such a waste to have so much hate in your heart and prevented you from living. Maria wanted to live and in order to do that she needed peace with the memory of her father; she needed to let go.

"I don't want to fight. I don't want to argue. I have no one else to call my family but you and I am so damn tired of being alone" She searched Tess's eyes and hoped that she was reaching her "We're sisters so maybe there's some way we could try to get along. Who know? Maybe one day we could even be friends"

Tess looked surprised than her face contorted as the tears began to fall.

Maria wrapped an arm around her and held her close. This may not have been the Disney moment that usually came at the end of a big moment but it was it wasn't supposed to be. This was life- her life and she was glad to be alive and living it. Her parents were gone but she wasn't going to be sucked down with them by their lies.

She was going to be fine.

The End


	7. Author's Note

Hello, I know I've been pretty quiet lately but I'm just letting everyone who's interested in what I've written and what I have yet to write, that I'm having an Author's Chat for the week of Oct. 5th to Oct. 11th. It's taking place over at MediaBlvd on the Majandra Delfino board. Hope to see you there!


End file.
